


Life With My Cat

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Mira is a nerdy college student working for an animal shelter. Her life takes a drastic turn once she adopts a kitten that was brought to the shelter.





	Life With My Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first ongoing, original story. Everything created by yours truly. A huge thanks to Koeix2 from DeviantArt for the art!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2e3oajr)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jigq4h)

It's a bright sunny day, as usual the streets are filled with people going to and from work and school. There's a slight breeze in the air, the smell of Spring is ever present. Outside the town's animal shelter, an assistant working for the shelter craddled a small kitten he had found in an alley, bringing it inside...

"Mira! We've got a kitten! It's all roughed up."

An assistant called out to Mira, whom was busy reading over some documents at her desk. She got up and quickly made it into the shelter room. On the table sat a small black kitten with blue eyes.  
It looked a little roughed up, maybe from street life? It didn't appear to have any injuries, however the poor thing was scared out of it's mind, shaking terribly.

"Oh no, poor baby!"

Mira reached out to the kitten,letting it sniff her hand. With a few sniffs, the kitten was quick to bat her hand away.

"He's feisty...even if he is scared."

The assistant commented as Mira rubbed her hand. The kitten didn't seem to use its claws on her, injury avoided.

"Maybe we should get him some food? He looks kinda skinny. Wait here, kitty."

Mira wandered into a nearby room, readying a meal for the kitten. She opened up a can of tuna and placed it onto a paper plate.

"Here, eat this."

She offered the kitten the tuna and it was well received. The kitten dove his face into the tuna and started to devour it.

"So what's the plan for this little guy?"

Mira asked, now facing the assistant.

"It's obvious it's a stray. There wasn't a collar, or anything. It's gonna have to stay with us until it's adopted."

Mira chewed her lip, looking at the kitten who was now finished with his meal, licking his paws. She felt bad for him. Her love of animals was starting to cave in as she continued to watch him.

"Mira?"

"O-oh! Sorry, I was thinking. H-hey, would it be alright if I adopted him?"

"You want to take him? Do you even have time for that? Aren't you a student?"

"I am, but such a small animal staying by itself in a strange place breaks my heart. So, please... can he come home with me?"

The assistant scratched his head, looking at the kitten who was studying the both of them.

".... Hm, normally this wouldn't be okay, but I trust you. So just this on-"

"Really!? Alright! Hear that kitty!? You have a home now!"

Mira's sudden excitement scared the kitten as he fell back, fluffing his tail up.

"Oh...I'm sorry...did I frighten you? Hey, I'm sorry..."

She knelt down to get onto his level. Slowly, the kitten trotted over to Mira. He looked down at her before leaning in to lick the very tip of her nose.

"Mew..."

"Haha, I think he's telling you it's okay. That's the first noise I've heard from him."

The assistant laughed as Mira picked up the small kitten.

"I'm glad. I'll take good care of you, I promise. So believe in me, okay?"

Mira looked down at the kitten who was resting his head against her arm. She said her goodbyes and brought her pet to his new home.  
Gently, she placed him on the floor.

"This is it. Home sweet home. Go on and take a look around. I need to shower really quick."

Mira wandered off to take her shower. She was so excited to finally have a pet of her own. She couldn't help but dance her way into the shower, giggling.

"I need to name him, get him toys, food...hm, what else?"

After she finished, she wrapped a towel around her body and made her way downstairs.

"Hey kitty, sorry for...kitty?"

Mira looked all over the ground, but the kitten was nowhere to be seen. She did however hear some noise in the kitchen. Did he get himself into trouble already? She wandered to the kitchen, calling for the kitten once again.  
Nothing in this world prepared her for what she was about to see. Standing in her kitchen, eating leftovers from the fridge stood a naked man! A naked man with black hair and icy blue eyes. As her eyes wandered she took notice of ears and a tail....

To be continued....

(First chapter out of the way, pretty much just a prologue. I haven't written an original story in quite some time. I'm excited. This first chapter wasn't much, but I promise if you stick with it ..the ride will be well worth your time. Thanks! )


End file.
